ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Pilferer
Bozzetto Pilferer Face off against the [[Bozzetto Pilferer]] and its allies. The main gimmick of the fight is '''[[Steal Essence]]''', an ability that dispels Song, Roll, Indi-Geomancy and [[Avatar's Favor]] effects while healing the boss to full and leveling it up. Parties must avoid these powerful AOE buffs while still capping accuracy and attack speed on an evasive foe that likes to steal everything it can from you. Encountered Foes *'''[[Bozzetto Pilferer]]''' - a THF with access to multiple SP abilities. *'''[[Bozzetto Mine]]''' - summoned periodically by the Pilferer throughout the fight. *'''[[Bozzetto Scoundrel]]''' - THF assistants to the Pilferer. Appear to gain a strong Regain effect as the fight progresses. The fight ends when all foes are defeated. Difficulty Settings The Difficulty Setting determines the total number of [[Bozzetto Scoundrels]] present at the start of the fight. Very Difficult: 5 Scoundrels Difficult: 4 Scoundrels Normal: 3 Scoundrels Easy: 1 Scoundrel Very Easy: 0 Scoundrels Battle Mechanics '''Passive Traits''' All Qiqirn: *Being Thief mobs, they have enhanced Evasion. *Immune to Lullaby and Stun. Immune to debuffing Geomancy. Resistant to Slow. Susceptible to Bind, [[Dream Flower]] and Sleep. *Appear to take additional damage from Skillchains. [https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51402/ambuscade-volume-1-september-2017/#3287067 FFXIAH Forum] Pilferer Only: Immune to all forms of Sleep, Lullaby, Stun, and Break. Resistant to Slow. '''Abilities Used''' All Qiqirn: *[[Steal Essence]]: Triggered if any party member has active Song, Roll, Geomancy or Avatar's Favor effects. Dispels the aforementioned effects, restores 100% of the foe's HP and it levels up. *[[Steal HP]]: Drains 50% of maximum HP. Players below 51% HP are instantly KO'd. Ignores any [[Physical Damage Taken]] reduction like [[Sentinel's Scherzo]] and [[Migawari]]. Pierces shadows. [[Stoneskin]] helps. *[[Steal MP]]: Drains approximately 25% of maximum MP . Pierces shadows. *[[Steal TP]]: Sets target's TP to 0. Pierces shadows. *[[Steal Ability]]: Randomly sets one of the target's Job Abilities to maximum recast duration. Pierces shadows. *[[Steal Status]]: Absorbs one random primary stat from its target. Target's stolen primary stat set to 0. *[[Kibosh]]: Physical damage + [[Amnesia]]. Absorbed by one shadow. Damage occasionally augmented to 2.5~3k via a not yet understood understood mechanic. *[[Cutpurse]]: [[Encumberance]] on one equipment slot. Pierces shadows. *[[Faze]]: Gaze attack that inflicts [[Terror]]. Pierces shadows. Can be avoided by not facing the monster. Scoundrels tend to favor this move when awakened. *[[Perfect Dodge]]: SP ability used by all Qiqirn foes. Unconfirmed if this is in retaliation to any particular event during the fight or happens completely at random. Pilferer Only: *[[Sandspray]]: Front AOE Damage + [[Blindness]]. Pierces shadows. *[[Deadeye]]: Gaze attack that inflicts [[Attack Down]] and [[Defense Down]]. Pierces shadows. Can be avoided by not facing the monster. *SP Abilities available: [[Perfect Dodge]], [[Blood Weapon]], [[Hundred Fists]], and [[Mighty Strikes]]. Unconfirmed if their use is in retaliation to any particular event during the fight or happens completely at random. *Summon Mine: Uses this ability approximately every minute. Creates a [[Bozzetto Mine]]. '''Resets hate on all Qiqirn.'''[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51402/ambuscade-volume-1-september-2017/2/#3287124 FFXIAH Forum] Mine Only: *[[Mine Blast]]: Very wide AOE damage. Awakens nearby Scoundrels if they are asleep. Spells Cast: *None. Where to get your Primer: *[[Caedarva Mire]], near Home Point #1, roughly 4 spawns, during daytime only. *Small groups patrolling [[Alzadaal Undersea Ruins]] accessible via the [[Nyzul Isle Staging Point]], but spread far apart and on very long respawn timers. Use [[Wide Scan]]. *[[Aydeewa Subterrane]], Map 1 or Map 3. VWNM Warp puts you outside map #1. Take the [[Mamook]] [[Survival Guide]] warp, then exit to [[Wajaom Woodlands]] and ride to Entrance #8 of Map #3 at . There are approximately 15 Qiqirn spawns near this entrance, the highest concentration of any non-Assault zone. * [[CS Wildcat Badge]] [[Assault]]: [[Egg Conservation]] References